


Cuddles Please?

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Langst, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Lance is homesick and in serious need of some cuddles! Will anyone help him or are they all too busy? This is literally just angst and fluff?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places.
> 
> Hi! I hope you like!!!

Lance just really wants a hug.

He grew up in a really large family. His siblings were constantly touching him, hugs were common as was holding hands. Lance missed it.

They have been in space for around a month now, and even though Lance loves being a paladin… he misses the affection.

So, when it gets so bad that he can’t sleep, Lance crawls out of bed with his blanket still draped around his shoulders to look for the others.

The halls are eerily silent as he pads his way to the training deck. When he finally sees the light pouring out from the door Lance lets out a breath in relief.

Shiro and Keith are just finishing a battle with the gladiator when he walks in.

“Hey guys, um, I was wondering if maybe you coul-”

Keith cuts Lance off. “We’re busy right now Lance, go bother someone else if you’re bored.” his voice is filled with annoyance.

Lance turns his hopeful expression to Shiro.

“I’m sorry Lance,” Shiro runs a hand through his sweaty hair, “We really do need to train right now. Maybe later.”

Lance just nods and quietly leaves the room, the sound of clashing swords chases him down the hall. 

Next Lance tries the kitchen.

Hunk is covered with weird pink alien flower. His large hands gently kneed a yummy smelling dough. 

“Hey Hunk!” Lance greets warmly. Hunk smiles at him.

“Hey Lance!”

“I was wondering if you would maybe like to cuddle? Ya know, like we did back at the Garrison?” Lance hopes his desperation doesn’t seep into his voice.

“Oh Buddy, I’m sorry, I have to finish these cookies for Coran, maybe later bro?” 

Lance smiles with trembling lips, “Yeah okay, Goodnight Hunk.”

He doesn’t notice Hunk’s concerned look as he drudges from the room.

The halls seem even colder now.

After stopping by the control room and finding Pidge sound asleep at her work station, Lance heads towards Allura and Coran’s wing of the castle.

He raises his hand to knock on the glowing teal door, but hesitates.

‘Would they really want to see me now?’ 

The answer is no.

Lance pulls his hand away and heads back to his room.

He climbs onto his bed and grips his pillow tightly to his chest.

If anyone were to walk by, they would hear a soft voice singing a Spanish lullaby, broken up by a tear plagued boy, hugging his pillow in place of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like it!

“Hey Shiro, have you seen Lance?” Hunk asks as he lays out another blanket in the center of the lounge. All of the paladins seemed to be having trouble sleeping, so Hunk suggested a movie night.

“Not since he stopped by the training room earlier.” Shiro’s voice is muffled slightly by the tower of pillows that he’s carrying. Hunk tries to hold in a laugh at they spill out of his arms.

Shiro’s mock glare only serves to make Hunk laugh harder. Shiro’s expression slips and he starts laughing too.

“What’s so funny?” Pidge asks tiredly as they enter the room with Allura and Coran, rubbing at their sleep crusted eyes.

Hunk and Shiro share a look. “Nothing…” They receive very suspicious glances, but nothing more is said.

“Okay, that seems to be everybody. Can we start the movie now?” Allura speaks while throwing pillows into the pit.

“Wait! I have to go get Lance. You guys finish setting up.” Shiro carefully steps over piles of pillows and blankets to get out of the room unscathed. He hears shouts of agreement as he begins his trek down the hall.

When he reaches Lance’s door he knocks lightly. “Lance buddy, you up?”

He receives no response. After knocking one more time Shiro just opens the door.

Lance is curled up on his bed, he’s hugging his pillow to his chest like a teddy bear. Shiro smiles warmly and goes to shake him awake. He pauses with his hands just above Lance’s shoulders, staring in shock at Lance’s face.

His normally glowing skin is red and puffy. Tear tracks stains his face. 

Shiro frowns, does this have to do with what Lance had wanted earlier?

He gently brushes aside the blue paladin’s hair and lifts him, pillow and all, into his arms.

Lance curls against Shiro’s chest and nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck as Shiro heads back towards the lounge. The noises of chattering paladins can be heard all over the castle.

All talking stops when Shiro enters the room.

“What the heck are you doing with that id-” Keith’s question stops when he sees Lance’s face. “Oh.” his voice is slightly strangled sounding.

Hunk glances over in concern before swearing. “I should have known this would happen!” He rushes over and starts fussing over Lance.

“What are you talking about Hunk?” Shiro is very confused, as is everyone else in the room. 

Hunk begins to explain as everyone migrates towards the blanket pit. “Lance gets really lonely sometimes, he needs to have lots of physical contact to really be comfortable since he grew up with such a large family. We used to cuddle a lot back at the garrison for this exact reason. He asked me earlier but…” Hunks voice drifts off. 

Everyone looks at Lance in concern. 

Allura clears her throat, “Well, now that we know, we can be sure to have these cuddle sessions whenever anyone needs them.” Everyone nods in agreement before helping Shiro lay Lance down into the blanket pit. 

Pidge starts the movie and jumps in too.

Shiro and Keith are laying back against hunk with Lance draped across all three of them, his head still cradled against Shiro. Hunk and Keith are both holding one of his hands.

Allura and Coran were curled up against one of the many pillow piles. 

Pidge smiles and joins them. 

They might not be perfect, but they were a family, and that’s good enough


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope that you guys liked this! Thanks for reading!!!

When Lance wakes up, he’s warm. He can feels someone’s arms wrapped around his torso, and someone’s head leaning against his. It feels so wonderful. Lance doesn’t want to wake up from this dream.

He can hear their breathing, a rhythmic, soothing sound that lulls him into a warm haze as he nuzzles into whoever is wrapped around him. It feels so nice. 

‘Is this real? It can’t be…“ Lance’s thoughts are slow due to his blissful state of rest.

Lance feels like he’s loved again. He feels like he’s home. He doesn’t ever want it to end. This beautiful dream. But, he has to wake up, if he stays like this any longer, Lance may never leave.

He cracks open his tear- crusted eyes and waits for his dream to fade. The arms aren’t going away, he’s still warm, and this is definitely not his bedroom!

Lance tries to look around as much as possible without shifting, 

'Who is this?’

Keith, without shifting Keith, who is wrapped around his waist, or Shiro, who is currently using him as a pillow. The rest of the team is sprawled about the lounge in what appears to be a cuddle fort.

Lance can’t believe it. They brought him to cuddle? His team wanted to be with him? They had all seemed so busy earlier…

Lance looks at Hunk. 

His last thoughts before he drifts back to sleep are;

'Thank you Buddy'


End file.
